


you never have to room alone again

by irwin_fairy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Scared Calum, Short, ashton to the rescue, cashton fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwin_fairy/pseuds/irwin_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are all rooming separately and Calum doesn't like it. Ashton comes to cuddle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never have to room alone again

Some old, Creed song blasted out from the speakers of Ashton's phone, echoing through his hotel room.

Great. 

Another phone call from one of his stupid band mates. The 5SOS boys rarely got to room separately and Ashton was trying to make the most of the time away from the others to relax and catch up on some of the numerous hours of sleep he had lost whilst touring, but no, they couldn't leave him alone for 10 minutes could they?

Letting out a low, rumbling groan, Ashton reached over to his bedside table and unplugged his phone from it's charger, sliding his thumb across the screen to answer it. "What?" He snapped harshly to which ever band member was on the other end.

"Oh, ummm Ash? Y-you weren't s-sleeping were you?" Calum stuttered on the other end of the phone. He would have never emitted it directly to the other boys, but Calum much preferred rooming with one of them than having a big, empty room all to himself. Just the idea of being alone in this strange, unknown city was enough to spook Calum when it was light outside, but with the lights shut off of the night seemed to be creeping in on him, just waiting for him to let his guard down before something would jump out and hack him to death as he cried out in pain and terror. All he needed was for one of the lads to come and cuddle him, to watch over him and protect him, so that he could sleep in peace.

"No, Calum, of course I wasn't! Not with you ringing me every five minutes!" Ashton shot back at him, not yet noticing the slight quiver in Calum's voice.

"O-oh, sorry Ash I- errrr - I just wanted to -ummmm," Calum couldn't seem to get his words out. He didn't want to have to admit to being scared, but he didn't want to be stuck, alone, in this room any longer. 

"Oh just spit it out Calum! God!" Ashton sighed in frustration, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow and bringing up a wide-palmed hand to massage his temples with.

"N-no I don't want to bother you, I- errr - i-it does't matter," Calum said, pulling the duvet he was wrapped up in over his head and closing his eyes to try and reassure himself that he didn't need Ashton and that he would be able to survive the night on his own. 

Now Ashton heard that edge in Calum's voice, the one that told him that Calum wasn't ok. His thoughts were backed up by a slight whimper and sniffle from the other end of the phone. Ashton sighed,

"Cal, I'm sorry for yelling, it's ok now, what do you need?" 

"Y-you," Calum just about got out before he broke out into sobs. He wasn't usually one to cry, but tonight he just felt so scared and so alone and he really needed someone to come and cuddle him.

"Shhh Cal, it's going to be ok. I'm on my way," Ashton said, sliding off of his bed and grabbing the spare key card for Calum's room he had left out on the side. He wasn't really sure what was going on, but Ashton knew that Calum needed him and that was all that mattered. He didn't bother grabbing shoes or anything else, just ran as fast as he could to Calum.  
He slid the card into the lock and waited impatiently for the light on the handle to glow green. As soon as it did he pushed the door open and rushed over to where Calum was curled up in a ball under the duvet. Calum let out a frighted squeak as Ashton dug under the duvet, pulling him out into the open.

"A-ash," Calum cried out in relief as he opened his eyes to realise that it wasn't some physco murderer, burying himself into Ashton's firm chest and sniffling in his perfect scent. Ashton's arms automatically went to wrap around Calum's smaller frame and pulled him in even closer. 

"It's ok, Cal. You never have to room alone again." Ashton reassured, pulling the covers over the both of them and tucking them in at the edges to make sure Calum felt extra safe and protected. He then snuggled down, Calum wrapped up in him, resting his chin on Calum's head. 

"Never have to room alone again," Calum sniffled, as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and crappy but ya'know... it's Cashton.


End file.
